The Wiggles (TV Series)
See also: Dorothy the Dinosaur (TV Series), Emma (TV Series) Following their successful series of videos, and feature film, The Wiggles' first TV series debuted in 1998. It began airing only in Australia, mainly on free-to-air networks such as 7 and Prime. With its second series, it was picked up for airing on Disney Channel's Playhouse Disney block in both Australia and America. Currently, new series air on ABC Kids in Australia, Four in New Zealand, and Treehouse in Canada. In Australia, Series 1-3 are available in their entirety on DVD, as well as select episodes from Series 4-8. All of Series 1-6 are available on iTunes in Australia, as well as select episodes of Series 7 & 8. All of Series 7 & 8 are available for streaming on Hulu Plus in America. All of the TV Series versions, including a bonus never-before-seen TV Series, the original 2006 version of TV Series 6 with Greg Page as a yellow Wiggle, will be shown on an online documentary that will be released in 2021 and demonstrate the history. The Wiggles (1998) This series featured 13 episodes, each around 22 minutes long. This features the same amount of segments and songs in each episode. First a song, then a Kaz the Cat or Kindergarten segment, Wigglehouse, another song, Henry the Octpous' Puppet Show, Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show, one final song, and a Chase scene playing during the credits. Songs seen in this TV Series are from the 1998 remakes of Wiggle Time and Yummy Yummy, and the Wigglemania! Tour (also known as The Wiggles' Big Show), as well as a few song clips made especially for this series. This series is commonly referred to as "Let's Wiggle", though this isn't the official title. The Wiggles (1999) This series had double the amount of episodes, at 26, again each one being 22 minutes. This series didn't feature any specific segments or follow a format for each episode. Songs in this TV series came from Wiggle Time (1998), Yummy Yummy (1998), Toot Toot!, and The Wiggly Big Show, with a few exclusive song clips that are remakes of ones from Big Red Car and Wake Up Jeff! (video). While this series is often called "Wiggles' World" by fans, this is again not the official title. Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (2002) There are two versions of this series, one consisting of 26 episodes running 22 minutes, and the original version consisting of 54 episodes running 11 minutes long. The 22-minute episodes have aired on Playhouse Disney in America (and possibly other countries) and can be found on the Complete Series DVD Box Set, while the 11 minute versions appeared on ABC in Austrlia and as bonus features on regular Wiggles DVDs from 2004 to 2006. This series features the following segments: Network Wiggles News, Anthony's Workshop, Captain's Magic Buttons, Music with Murray, Where's Jeff?, and Community Service Announcements. Some songs seen in the series come from Wiggle Bay and Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!, while many others are exclusive to the series. An alternate title for this series is "Network Wiggles", as this is what is used in the title card. The Wiggles Show (2005-2006) Series 1 This series again is made up of 26 episodes each 22-minutes long. It brings back the Wigglehouse segment from TV Series 1, and introduces new segments like Sailing Around the World, Dorothy's Dance Class, and The Little Wiggles, though not all of these segments appear in the same episodes as one another. Songs featured in this series come from Top of the Tots, Live Hot Potatoes!, and Sailing Around the World, among some exclusive song clips filmed outside. Another version of this episode is 11-minutes long with 52 episodes, but it hasn't aired since 2005 and has since disappeared without a trace. Series 2 This series is a continuation of the previous series. It mostly follows the same format, except Dorothy's Dance Class has been replaced with Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet. Songs seen in this series are from Here Comes the Big Red Car, It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!, and the Santa's Rockin'! Tour, as well as songs from other videos and albums filmed alongside a beach for this series. Some of these songs and Wigglehouse segments were compiled into a video called Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat!, which was also released in 2006. Like it's predecessor, there was a rare version of the series that was 11-minutes long and had 52 episodes. Wiggle and Learn (2008) The first (and only) series to feature Sam as the yellow Wiggle. Like the third, fourth and fifth series, there exist two versions of every episode, with some of the 11 minute episodes available on The Pick of TV Series 6 DVD, while all of the 22-minute episodes are available on iTunes (Australia only) in two volumes. A rare 11-minute version aired for only one time on the ABC in Australia in 2008 from April to May. There are no specifically named segments, though there are some recurring segments: Scenes filmed in or outside Wigglehouse, scenes filmed at Captain Feathersword's Dock, scenes with Dorothy and Wags outside Wags' World, painting with Murray and Jeff, and a character (usually Captain Feathersword) guessing what Anthony is dressed as. Unlike the previous Series, there are no songs filmed at a concert, or any songs exclusive to the series (not counting short songs sung during segments). Songs from Getting Strong!, Pop Go The Wiggles!, You Make Me Feel Like Dancing, and Sing a Song of Wiggles are featured. Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (2013-2015) Series 1 The first series to feature the current generation of Wiggles, and to only have 52 episodes spanning 11 minutes exist. Segments include Wigglehouse, Anthony's Alphabet, Live at Wigglehouse, and Wiggly Community Announcements. Songs seen in the series include ones from Taking Off!, Furry Tales, Pumpkin Face, Wiggly Songtime (2013 songs only) and the Taking Off! Tour. Series 2 The series is a continuation of the previous series. Anthony's Alphabet has been replaced with Professor Simon's Alphabet, and Wiggly Community Announcements have yet to appear. Songs from the same videos as Series 7 are again seen here, as well as Go Santa Go!, Apples and Bananas and Wiggle House. Concert songs from Wiggly Songtime! and the Taking Off! Tour have been replaced with ones filmed on Australia Day 2014 in Hyde Park. Wiggle Town (2016) This series aired on the 4th of July this year, and the episodes run only 3 minutes, making them the shortest episodes on a Wiggles' TV Series to date. The only segment is "Two Fine Gentlemen", and songs are from "Rock & Roll Preschool", "Wiggle Town" and "The Wiggles BIG SHOW! & CinderEmma", with songs that have been previously performed filmed on a new set (Hot Potato, Rock & Roll Preschool, Michael Finnegan, ect.) Category:Wiggly Topics Category:The Wiggles TV series